Cupholders in various types of boats such as power boats and vehicles such as recreational vehicles are known. Often, the boat or vehicle is not provided with the optimum number or location for the cupholders and it is desirable to retrofit the vehicle or boat with a cupholder. Cupholders may be adapted for mounting to existing vehicle platforms which may include any type of structural mounting locations on a vehicle. Such structural mounting locations may include but are not limited to the armrests of seats which may serve as a mounting platform for such drink holders.